


Disasterology

by Crayonlighting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, No Lawsuit Arc, No explosion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Prompt: Eddie gets a phonecall while he and Buck are making out. Eddie wants to know who's calling, but Buck doesn't want to stop, and Eddie doesn't make him stop.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	Disasterology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/gifts).



> Title lovingly borrowed from Pierce the Veil ♥  
> I entirely need to thank Mikayla, Nikki, and Nova for helping me through this fic, and Thank you to Jon for supplying this prompt!

It was just before nine am, Eddie was exhausted, and Buck was just as tired. They had both collapsed onto the bed in Buck’s loft, only four hours ago. Buck rolled over on the bed, pressing his back against Eddie’s side.

“Buck,” Eddie mutters, pushing Buck back onto his side of the bed.

“Eddie,” Buck yawns, reaching over his side to pull Eddie’s arm over his waist.

Eddie concedes, wrapping his arm around Buck’s waist, and pressing his chest against Buck’s bare back as Buck slips his fingers between Eddie’s, resting their hands against his waist.

After several quiet moments, Buck looks over his shoulder at Eddie, “Eds?”

“Hmm?” Eddie mumbles with his eyes closed.

“I can’t go back to sleep,” Buck says quietly.

Which meant Eddie couldn’t go to sleep. So, he gently squeezes Buck’s hand, before gently rubbing the palm of his hand against Buck’s stomach, “What’s the matter?” he whispers against Buck’s ear.

“It’s too quiet,” Buck says with a soft sigh.

Buck hadn’t slept a lot since the events of the tsunami, a few hours here and a few hours there, not that Eddie had been keeping track of how much Buck had been sleeping, or not sleeping in this case. Except that he had been. Eddie noticed the way Buck would subtly grab onto his hand during the middle of the night, and just lay there quietly until the alarm would go off and they would have to get up. On days they didn’t have to work, Buck would wake Eddie, and Eddie noticed this.

The sound of rushing water and the deafening silence wakes Buck from his sleep several times each night. If he was lucky, Eddie’s comfort could lull him back to sleep, other nights like tonight, no such luck.

Eddie sighs softly, pulling Buck flush against his body, feeling the other man’s body heat radiate down his body. Buck had never felt more loved than in this moment lying in bed with Eddie, the way Eddie’s entire being seemed to comfort his idle mind, set off sensors all over his body.

“I love you, Eddie,” Buck says softly.

“I love you too,” Eddie says softly, “Now what is it that you want?” he teases.

“I don’t know why you always say that,” Buck smiles.

“Hmmm, maybe because I know you so well.”

Buck grins and turns his face into his pillow to hide his smile. Eddie presses a kiss against the side of Buck’s face, “C’mon, up,” he says gently nudging at Buck’s back.

“Up?” Buck frowns, “Where are we going?”

“Shower,” Eddie says pushing himself up on the bed, even though they had both taken showers before they got into bed, “It’ll make you feel better.”

Eddie was right and Buck knew it. He sighs softly and nods, “Okay.”

Eddie crawls out of bed and lets out a heavy yawn before padding over to the bathroom. Buck pushes himself up onto the bed and reaches over his head as he stretches his arms and his back out.

Buck pulls his long legs from under the blankets and lulls his legs over the edge of the bed before getting out of bed. His body was still tired from a 24-hour shift and wanted sleep, but his mind would not quiet. He walks into the bathroom, where Eddie was standing beside the shower, naked, testing the water temperature. Buck pushes his pants off his hips, leaving them a pool of fabric where he was standing, “Warm?”

Eddie nods, holding out his hand for Buck. Buck takes Eddie’s hand and steps into the shower, keeping hold of Eddie’s hand as he follows him into the shower, pulling the glass shower door closed behind him. Buck leans his back against the cool wet tile of the shower wall as a shiver runs down his spine. Eddie wraps his arms around Buck’s waist, leaning all of his body weight against him, and Buck returns the gesture, holding Eddie against him as a smile makes its way to his lips.

“What?” Eddie mumbles against the base of Buck’s neck, pressing the softest of kisses against his skin.

“Nothing,” Buck whispers, “I’m in love with you.”

“I love you.”

Thirty minutes later Buck was setting his toothbrush down on the edge of the sink, before grabbing an extra towel, and running it through his hair as he looked over at Eddie. A smile forms on his lips, as he takes in the man, that was Eddie Diaz.

Eddie finishes brushing his teeth a moment later, and sets his toothbrush down before turning to Buck, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Buck smiles, “You’re just amazing to look at.”

Eddie smiles and laughs lightly, “Down boy,” he teases.

Buck grins wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him back against him, “I don’t think I’ve learned that one yet,” he says kissing the side of Eddie’s face.

“I know you haven’t,” Eddie says next.

Buck chuckles pressing a gentle kiss against the nape of Eddie’s neck, inhaling his scent, “And what are you going to do about that?” Buck asks kissing Eddie’s neck again, this time dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine.

Eddie looks over his shoulder and sees that iconic Evan Buckley smile and the only thing he can think about is how perfect Buck’s lips look. Doing the only thing he can think of, Eddie turns around and kisses Buck on the mouth.

Buck kisses Eddie back, pulling Eddie flush against his body, his arms wrapping tightly around Eddie’s waist. Eddie wraps his arms around Buck’s neck, trailing his fingers through Buck’s damp hair. Buck's hands move down to Eddie's waist as he kisses Eddie. Eddie pulls Buck close against his body, as close as they could physically get, as he slips his tongue past Buck's parted lips.

Eddie’s hands move down Buck’s back as Buck’s tongue moves across the roof of Eddie’s mouth. The next moment Eddie has Buck’s lower lip between his teeth and Buck gasps, pulling back and looking at Eddie.

Eddie says nothing, looking back at Buck.

“You bit me.”

Eddie’s left eyebrow raises slightly before lowering, “What are you going to do about it?”

Buck’s eyes widen looking back at Eddie, not sure how to respond to this. He looks at Eddie, for a moment before Eddie smiles and turns to walk away from him. Eddie smiles glancing over his shoulder at Buck, before pulling the towel from around his waist, tossing it back at Buck.

The towel hit Buck right in his chest, and he scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor, as his jaw hung in shock as he watched Eddie walk back into the bedroom.

“Are you coming back to bed, Buck?” Eddie calls out.

The sound of his name snaps Buck out of his thoughts, and he tosses the towel Eddie had thrown at him in the direction of the laundry bin. Buck quickly removes his towel tossing it as well before he follows Eddie back into the bedroom. Eddie was standing at the side of the bed, staring at his phone and Buck could not stop staring at Eddie’s ass. The firm round muscle was enough to distract Buck on a regular day, but this morning with his arousal high, Buck was in nothing short of a trance.

Eddie looks over his shoulder and gives Buck a small smile, as he sets his phone down onto the nightstand, “Are you just going to keep staring at me?” he asks with a small smirk, “Or are you going to do something?” Eddie teases.

Buck strides toward Eddie watching as he kneels onto the bed. Buck crouches down onto the bed, locking eyes with Eddie as he inches over to him.

Eddie watches Buck and he can’t help himself from leaning forward pushing his fingers through Buck’s blonde hair, as he presses his lips against Buck’s. Eddie wraps his other arm around Buck’s waist, pulling Buck flush against his body.

“Eds,” Buck groans into the kiss.

Eddie responds by pulling Buck down on top of him as he falls back onto the bed, hooking a leg around Buck’s hip. Their lips seperate as they fall back onto the bed, and Buck’s breath is heavy as he locks eyes with Eddie. Buck presses their lips together in a needy kiss.

Buck slowly trails his fingers down Eddie’s side as he kisses him, pressing his fingers against Eddies’ skin. Gently, Buck brushes his thumb over Eddie’s nipple, causing the older man to groan and arch his back into Buck’s touch.

“Fuck,” Eddie groans against Buck’s lips, “Evan,” a smirk crosses Buck’s lips as he begins to trail a line of kisses across Eddie’s jaw. Gently, Buck rubs his hands over Eddie’s chest. Eddie’s eyelids flutter as he exhales a long shaky breath.

Buck’s lips kiss at Eddie’s neck, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. Eddie’s body trembles beneath Buck’s touch as Buck’s lips continue kissing down his neck. Making his way down to Eddie’s collarbone where Buck’s teeth catch against the skin there.

“Buck,” Eddie sighs, arching his back as Buck continues his trail of kisses. Buck’s tongue teases at Eddie’s nipple, causing the older to groan, clawing at Buck’s back with the pads of his fingers, “Fuck.”

Buck smirks letting his tongue press against Eddie’s nipple, slowly dragging his tongue across the taut nub and Eddie lets out a shaky moan.

Eddie groans loudly as his phone vibrates on the nightstand beside the bed. Buck thinks nothing of this and continues kissing at Eddie’s torso, only to be interrupted by Eddie shifting on the bed beneath him.

“Eddie,” Buck mutters, narrowing his eyes at the other firefighter.

“What?” Eddie replies looking back at Buck with his phone in his hand.

Buck glares back at Eddie, it was taking all of his energy not to snatch the phone right out of Eddie’s hand.

“I didn’t say you had to stop,” Eddie says next.

Buck stares back up at Eddie, his left eyebrow shooting up at these words. Eddie looks back at Buck and shrugs.

Buck takes one more look at Eddie before he says, “Just remember, you said it.”

Eddie’s hand gently trails through Buck’s tousled hair, as he sits up on the bed and Buck leans into the affection as a small smile crosses his lips.

Buck moves down on the bed, pressing a gentle kiss against Eddie’s lower abdomen, causing him to shudder and groan softly as he answers the phone still buzzing in his hand, “Hello?” he answers without checking the caller ID.

The line is silent for a moment, “Were you asleep?”

“Chimney?”

Buck’s eyes dart up, as he bites down gently on the sharp bone protruding at Eddie’s hip causing Eddie to hiss and glare down at Buck. Buck smiles gently kissing the reddened spot, letting his tongue lick lightly over the skin at Eddie’s hip.

“Huh? Uh, yeah,” Eddie murmurs, “I’m in bed still.”

“Hmm, well I didn’t want anything important,” Chimney says, and Buck’s breath is hot against Eddie’s skin, as Buck continues his trail of strategically placed kisses down Eddie’s hip, stopping at his groin and lifting his eyes to meet Eddie’s.

Eddie locks eyes with Buck and returns the devious smile. Buck wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock, and Eddie groans arching into Buck’s touch.

“Uhh, are you okay?” Chimney asks cautiously.

Eddie clears his throat, “Fine,” he mutters, “Uh, what’s up?”

Buck slowly works his hand up and down teasing the sensitive skin against the underside of Eddie’s cock with his thumb, causing Eddie to bite his lip to stay quiet. Buck smirks catching onto Eddie’s tactic and decides to challenge Eddie.

“I just need to move some furniture around my place,” Chimney sighs into the phone, “Albert’s furniture really.”

“T-today?” Eddie’s breath hitches, as Buck’s lips press lightly against the underside of Eddie’s cock kissing lightly down the shaft, causing a not so subtle shiver to run down Eddie’s spine.

“Uh, yeah” Chimney murmurs, “I was kind of hoping you could ask Buck, I figured you’d see him today.”

Buck sighs softly rolling his hips slightly against the sheets below him, as he continues teasing Eddie. Buck presses his tongue against the base of Eddie’s cock, slowly dragging his tongue up the hardened length, causing Eddie to groan and arch his back.

“Eddie?” Chimney asks nervously, “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Eddie grits out, looking down and making eye contact with Buck, who only smirked. Buck then pressed his tongue flat against the head of Eddie’s cock, licking at the salty fluid that was pooling on the tip.

“You’re sure?”

“Just a leg cramp,” Eddie mutters into the phone.

“Really?” Chimney asks half-sarcastically, “You don’t get enough potassium?”

Buck grins and chuckles in that playful way only Evan Buckley could while making you forget you were ever mad at him.

“Is that Buck?” Chimney asks, “What’s he laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Eddie glares down at Buck who just flutters his eyelashes before moving his mouth back down to Eddie’s cock. Buck takes the head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth and begins to suck lightly on the sensitive skin causing Eddie to groan.

“Fuck,” he hisses unable to stop himself from pulling on the strands of Buck’s hair, which Buck did not seem to mind, as he sucks slightly faster and a soft whimper gets stuck in his throat.

“That must be one hell of a cramp,” Chimney says looking over at Maddie who was eating a bowl of cereal.

“It’s fine, just hit the gym too hard,” Eddie insists, “Furniture later.”

“Yeah, I was hoping you could help me figure out this murphy bed thing, fucking IKEA instructions you know.”

“Sure,” Eddie mutters as his eyes roll back slightly, as Buck takes more of him into his mouth, making sure to work his tongue over every inch of Eddie’s cock as he works his way down the shaft.

“Okay, so I want to move that bookshelf and put it there, and maybe put the bookshelf next to that back window.”

A heavy exhale leaves Eddie as Buck’s lips press against his groin, “Sounds great,” Eddie manages to say.

Buck sighs softly, rolling his hips against the bed, as his tongue teases at the slit of Eddie’s cock tasting his pre-come.

Chimney looks nervously at Maddie who was tapping at her phone screen over her nearly finished bowl of cereal, “And do you think we could borrow your truck, to pick up the stuff from IKEA?”

Buck hollows his cheeks, as he works his mouth over Eddie’s cock. His tongue dragging against the underside of Eddie’s cock, as the head presses against the back of Buck’s throat and a muffled moan escapes the younger man.

Eddie rocks his hips forward, keeping his hand firmly against the back of Buck’s head, as his cock went deeper into Buck’s throat. Eddie’s thighs tremble slightly as Buck swallows around him, making his mouth tighter for his boyfriend.

Buck reaches up, gripping onto Eddie’s hip, as he moves his head slowly up and down, exhaling slowly as Eddie’s cock slips further down his throat.

“O-okay,” Eddie agrees simply to get this conversation over.

Buck groans as he takes Eddie’s cock deeper into his mouth until he physically couldn’t take anymore. Eddie gasps harshly as he climaxes, his cock twitching against the back of Buck’s throat as he comes. Buck squeezes his eyes shut, as he wills himself not to choke on Eddie’s cock.

“Sounds great, thanks,” Chimney says, “See you _and_ Buck, later.”

Chimney hangs up the phone and drops it onto the sofa, feeling like he should not be thanking Eddie at all for what he just had to listen to.

“What’s the matter?” Maddie asks, walking into the kitchen setting her empty cereal bowl into the sink.

“Eddie,” Chimney says with a visible shudder.

“What about Eddie?” Maddie asks walking back to the table picking up her phone.

“And Buck.”

“Mhmm?” Maddie muses looking back at her boyfriend.

“I don’t want to fucking know,” Chimney decides, “Next time, you call Buck,” he says before storming off into the bedroom trying his hardest to forget those noises.

A contented sigh and a moment of bliss wash over Eddie, as he collapses onto the bed in a heap of relaxed limbs.

Buck smiles to himself, laying down on the bed, “A leg cramp?” Buck asks hoarsely looking over at Eddie, “And Chimney bought that?”

Eddie tries not to laugh as he lobs a pillow over at Buck, “I don’t fucking know,” he says, “I was a little distracted myself.”

Buck laughs again, “What are we doing now?” he asks reaching under the sheets, feeling around for his phone.

“What are you talking about?”

“With Chimney,” Buck says, “What did he want?” Buck asks freeing his phone from the tangles of the bedsheets, before unlocking it and opening his new text message.

“Mmm,” Eddie hums, “Move some furniture.”

“Hmm, okay,” Buck says, handing Eddie his phone, “It’s for you,” he says.

“What are you talking about?” Eddie says taking the phone from Buck, reading over the screen, Eddie was appalled and embarrassed to see a text message from Maddie to Buck saying, _Stop having sex with Eddie, you’re making my boyfriend uncomfortable._

“I hate you,” Eddie says looking over at Buck, “So much.”

“I warned you,” Buck says with his one-of-a-kind smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ♥


End file.
